


Not your puppet

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Will tag more as the story goes on, his exile is getting to him, this probably wont have a happy ending :), tommyinnit needs a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy's not Dream's puppet, and he'll make sure he never is.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Not your puppet

**Author's Note:**

> TW // SUICIDE MENTION, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS

_**Dream was the puppet master.** _

_Dream was the one in control of everyone._

Everyone but Tommy.

It had been 5 weeks since Tommy's exile, at least that's what Tommy thinks based off his loose counting that he didn't bother to focus on after a week or so. It was near Christmas time he concluded by the fact that Wilbur was making his new **home** \- his _temporary living area--_ more festive. As much as he hated it, Tommy had become more reliant on Ghostbur, he'd never admit it in fear of someone calling him _clingyinnit,_ though he secretly wished someone did because he longed for someone to talk to as Ghostbur didn't remember much or talk a lot, and when he did it was vague and short.

Tommy had woken up to a note from Ghostbur,

_**Dear Tommy,** _

_I'm sorry I cannot be with you on Christmas day as everyone is expecting me to join them for their festive activities, though I did find it weird that you weren't invited :(_

_I have left you some blue in your chest as a Christmas present, I know it isn't much but I hope you like it._

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays_

_-Ghostbur_

Tommy felt sad, he knew he was going to be alone today, _he **expected it** ,_ but it still hurt in a weird comforting way to know Wilbur was having fun with his friends. Tommy stepped out of his tent and instantly the cool breeze hit him like a truck, he grabbed his old coat- _**wilbur's old coat**_ _\--_ and put it on, going back into the cold air he decided to take a walk into the woods, this walk was nice and calming, and while he had a lot of alone time on his hands this type of alone time was nice, it felt _special._ Tommy came across a small opening with a ruined portal with only a couple of obsidian blocks missing, in the chest was some obsidian, a flint and steel, and some gold ingots, he knew he shouldn't of finished off the portal, he knew it would only make him sad if he did, but he wanted to be a little bit closer to his friends.

He lit the portal and went through, when he spawned into the nether he knew where he was instantly, he was a couple blocks below the black stone path that housed the portal back to his friends, back to L'manburg, to the Badlands, to Ranboo, to Wilbur, to _Tubbo,_ to **Dream.** He was lucky he had his pickaxe and a few blocks of cobblestone in his inventory from mining yesterday, he built up just enough to grab onto the ledge and push himself up without anyone noticing his path, he got onto the black stone path and walked to the portal, the portal was glowing, showing bits of his old home that disappeared as purpled swirls blocked the view, he wanted to go through there, to see his friends, to celebrate Christmas with them but he couldn't, because he was on his last life. He heard the lava bubble below him, he walked over to it and sat down, just dangling his legs off the ledge, slowly inching forward, maybe he could take his final life, he was sure as hell he didn't want _**Dream**_ to take it, that name was like venom dripping of his tongue every time he said it.

He was mere centimetres from the the edge but something was stopping him, he knew he wouldn't be able to jump because, because, _because, ~~because,~~_

**_Because he was a coward,_ **

**_an idiot,_ **

**_a loner,_ **

**_a loudmouth,_ **

**_annoying,_ **

**_clingy,_ **

**_he was all these things,_ **

**_those words swirled around his head, he couldn't do it, he couldn't, because, because, because_ **

"Because it isn't your time."

He felt a fist on the back of his collar, he was snapped out of his thoughts, how long had he been there? Who was holding onto him, what did they say? It isn't his time?

"It never is" he scoffed back sarcastically before he was pulled up and dragged back while the strange person blocked up the edge and added rails, he had a clearer vision and saw the person was **Dream** , ' _oh,'_ he thought, _'he's here.'_ Dream looked at Tommy before silently going back through the portal, he wondered how long Dream had been there and saw him before deciding to stop him, he probably got amused by him, silently laughing at how much he broke him, the boy who gave away everything so he wouldn't be another puppet in Dream's stupid puppet show.

Tommy went through the portal from the clearing and made his way back to his tent, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time writing, i hope you liked it if you read it :)


End file.
